Wild Unknowns
by Dragongurl288
Summary: Ruby has never had the chance to experience life with her own kind. Even worse, she's spent so long being a faithful friend and ally that she's neglected her own happiness. When she finds another young wolf in the woods of Storybrooke, Ruby finally gets a taste of what she's been missing. RedQueen friendship will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby tore through the forest as fast as her legs would carry her. Here and there she would shift into bouts of blindingly fast wolf speed, but she could only manage to maintain it for a few meters. Lately, the urge to run had been driving her out to the woods more and more. It had been a few weeks since the first Wolf's Time Ruby had experienced in Storybrooke. She had struggled with controlling the wolf in her, and been used as a scapegoat in a twisted scheme, but in the end she had found a way to pull herself together. Now that she had reunited both halves of herself, Ruby's instincts and senses had been growing sharper and stronger, especially with Wolf's Time upon her again.

Currently, she was on the trail of a scent she had been trying to track down for over a week. She had gotten her first whiff of the scent during the last night of Wolf's Time the previous month. She had been running through the woods of Storybrooke, relishing the freedom of her self-control when she stumbled upon the scent of another wolf. The trail had been too old to follow that night, but the scent stayed with her. She was thrilled by the thought of having another wolf in town, and had become obsessed with finding them. But it had been no easy task. When it came to tracking by scent Ruby was a little rusty and whoever she was looking for was excellent at covering their tracks. The day before she had been moments away from closing in on the other wolf only for the scent trail to lead to a stream and disappear. She was determined not to lose the mystery wolf this time.

Ruby was closing in on her quarry. She could hear the other wolf bounding through the brush ahead, just out of sight. Mustering all the energy she could, Ruby burst into top speed, rushing past the other wolf and cutting them off. As she finally laid eyes on the wolf she'd been chasing Ruby let out a gasp and scrambled backward a few feet. Before her, startled and panting, stood her mystery wolf on all fours. Ruby glanced up at the sun, confused as to how this wolf could be running around in full fur without a full moon. The two of them simply stared at each other for a few moments, each startled for their own reasons. It had been a very long time since Ruby had seen another wolf, and she was awestruck by this one. As far as she could tell, this wolf was female and close to her own age. She stood higher than Ruby's waist, and her tawny-gray fur glistened in the sunlight. Being so close to the other wolf was flooding Ruby's brain with information. She sensed that her presence was worrisome to the other wolf. Still the wolf made no move to attack Ruby, or even to run her off. There was just something Ruby couldn't quite discern that set the other wolf on edge. As the realization dawned on her, Ruby reached out to the other wolf and took a step towards her. The wolf took advantage of Ruby's distraction and quickly ran off. "Wait!" Ruby called after her. "I just want to help!" A feeling of dread settled into Ruby's chest. All of her instincts were screaming that other wolf was badly injured.

* * *

The full moon was beginning to crest over Storybrooke. It would reach its apex soon and then Ruby would be out of time. Silently she cursed herself for not bringing her hood. She didn't know how much longer she could hold off her transformation, but she was determined to keep going. Somewhere out there her mystery wolf was hurt and in need of help. Ruby had picked up on her scent, but something about it was different. The trail led her towards an old cabin nestled deep in the woods, and she hesitated for a few moments. She was fairly certain the cabin belonged to Gold and the idea of being anywhere near his property made her uneasy, but she pressed on in pursuit of the scent. As she approached the cabin Ruby could make out a distant figure standing on the porch.

"Looking for me?" the figure called out.

Ruby closed in on the cabin, carefully eyeing the elusive wolf before her. She stood squarely on the porch in her human form, arms crossed in front of her defensively. The woman was tall and lithe, her skin was a deep bronze, and her dark hair cascaded down to her shoulders in a fit of wild curls. Ruby couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, but she was sure to approach carefully. The other woman's wiry build surely belied her true strength and Ruby knew better than to underestimate a wolf.

"It took me a while. You smell a little different without your fur on." Ruby began to inch closer to the porch until a deep growl rumbled in the throat of the other woman. Her eyes glowed amber until Ruby took a few steps back.

"Why have you been tracking me?" the woman demanded.

"I just –I got excited when I picked up on your scent. It's been a lifetime since I've seen another wolf," Ruby admitted. "Then I sensed that you were hurt, and I just wanted to help you."

"You said that the other day," the woman muttered. Her head cocked to the side as she eyed Ruby carefully. "I didn't expect to find another wolf here. I thought you might have been trying to run me off of your territory."

Ruby shook her head, "I haven't made a claim on anything. You're free to run wherever you like." She slowly took a few steps towards the other woman. "I'm Ruby."

"Rachel," the other woman answered. Her caution seemed to be giving way to curiosity and she allowed Ruby to continue her approach. Ruby stepped lightly as she came to stand across from Rachel, knowing the trust between them was still tenuous.

Ruby looked her over, trying to figure out what she had sensed in the other wolf the day before. "You don't seem injured. I was sure I noticed something yesterday."

Rachel shot Ruby a hesitant glance before she spoke. "I was injured a few weeks ago, when I arrived here. My wounds healed quickly, but they left me weakened. That's what you sensed. That's why I ran from you."

"You were afraid I'd attack?"

"Well, I'm not at my best right now. You managed to outrun me on two legs. I wasn't about to find out what you could do in a confrontation. But I'm pleased to see that you're fairly nonaggressive."

"Fairly?"

"You have been chasing me for almost two weeks," Rachel noted, giving Ruby a slight smile. "I'd say that's a bit aggressive."

Ruby let out a small laugh until a glance skyward reminded her how little time she had. "What happened to you? Is there anything I can do?"

"It's a long story, and one that's a bit difficult to explain. I'm no longer wounded, I'm just…"

"Just…what?" Ruby asked. She noticed Rachel begin to fidget as a sheepish look came over her.

"I'm stuck. I can't transform normally."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

"When I was hurt I changed into my fur. I'm stronger that way and it's easier to protect myself. But then I found that I wasn't strong enough to change back. Since then I've only been able to remain human during the full moon. I seem to be somewhat divided from my wolf side."

"That's why you were in your fur midday?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "I had no choice without the full moon, but when I'm in control I'm able to change at will."

Ruby's eyes grew wide and she made a mental note to ask many more questions once she had helped Rachel solve her dilemma. She opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. Her breathing was growing rapid and shallow. Her body became increasingly twitchy as her coming transformation rippled beneath her skin. "I think I –" Ruby began slowly. Her jaw began to ache as her fangs tried to move into place and she continued through gritted teeth. "I think I have an idea of how to help you. But for now I need to go."

Rachel nodded, "You should run. Enjoy the light of the moon on your fur."

The hint of sadness Ruby detected in Rachel's voice made her pause her hasty retreat from the cabin. She turned back for only a moment and called to Rachel, "I'll come back tomorrow after moonrise. I promise." It only took a moment more for Ruby to shift into her fur and run headlong into the forest.

* * *

The following afternoon Ruby returned to the forest. The moon had only just risen and it hung as a ghost of itself with the sun's light still shining. She followed Rachel's scent past the cabin and deeper into the woods. After a short while she came upon a stream. Rachel stood at its bank in her fur, gazing at her reflection in the water. Ruby was still some distance from the stream as she stopped to take in what was happening before her. The fur slowly began to disappear from Rachel's arms, settling back into her body as her limbs returned to their human state. As the last of the fur receded Ruby was shocked to find that Rachel was now crouched naked by the water. The only thing that allowed even a hint of modesty was her position. Ruby ducked behind a tree as Rachel glanced suddenly in her direction. She swallowed hard and cursed under her breath while she waited for Rachel to clothe herself.

"You can come out now. I'm dressed," Rachel called after a few moments, as she made her way to the other side of the tree that hid Ruby. She stifled a laugh when Ruby emerged red-faced with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you'd be wearing clothes under your fur. I've never met a wolf who didn't."

"I'm sure you've also never met a wolf who had to be in their fur for weeks at a time. Being clothed for that long doesn't work out very well," Rachel said. "Any trouble tracking me down this time?"

Ruby shook her head, "I'm good at tracking down what I want."

"And you want me?" Rachel asked. She narrowed her eyes, genuinely trying to discern whether Ruby had misspoken or not.

Ruby's cheeks flushed again, "I meant that I wanted to help you."

Rachel glared at Ruby a moment. "Why?"

"Because you need it."

"You've only just met me. I'm sure there must be someone you're more familiar with who could use your help."

"Maybe, but you _need_ it. Besides, you're like me. What kind of wolf would I be if I abandoned my own kind?"

"So you're here on your honor?" Rachel asked. She began to make her way back towards the cabin and Ruby followed at her side.

"I guess you could put it that way," Ruby said. "Why are you acting like you don't trust me?"

"You think I trust you?"

"If you didn't you never would have let me find you. And if I managed to find you anyway you would have attacked me."

"Putting trust in the wrong places gets you killed," Rachel said plainly. She stopped walking for a moment. "I don't have any reason to trust you, but I do anyway. My instincts are telling me that I should"

"I know how it feels to lose control. Before I learned to control myself when I turned I hurt a lot of people. But I had friends to help me and to be there for me." Ruby turned to Rachel and placed a hand on each of her shoulders, "Now let me do the same for you."

Rachel nodded and Ruby began to lead her past the cabin and towards the far side of the forest. The ground began to slope upward and the trees grew thicker as they got closer to Ruby's intended destination. Soon they came to a small hill atop which stood an old well. Ruby gestured towards the well and Rachel's head turned sharply in question.

"You brought me here to fetch water?"

"I brought you here to drink water," Ruby said. She went to the ledge of the well and began to raise the bucket. "Back in the Enchanted Forest there was a lake whose waters had the power to heal and restore. The water from this well seems to have the same properties. These waters brought magic to Storybrooke, they should certainly be able to help you get control back."

Ruby settled the bucket on the ledge of the well and Rachel ventured closer. She cupped her hands together and lowered them into the bucket before slowly raising them to her lips and letting the water flow into her mouth. A satisfied sound left her mouth as she finished. "Have a drink with me?" she asked Ruby.

Ruby smiled and filled her hands in the bucket as Rachel refilled hers. She sipped at the cold water, finding it as satisfying as Rachel seemed to. "That's good water."

"It is," Rachel agreed. "Let's hope it works." She lowered the bucket back into the well before she stepped down and began to head back into the woods.

Ruby hesitated for a moment, lost in her thoughts, before she caught up to Rachel. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from the largest kingdom of the land of Aragon."

"Where is that?"

"It's east of the Enchanted Forest. Across the sea," Rachel said.

"And how did you get here?"

"Magic."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, magic brought us all here. Could you be a little more specific?" She grabbed Rachel by the wrist and held it until Rachel stopped walking and turned to face her.

"A war began in my land. Wolves were being hunted. Exterminated. The people there found a way to use magic against us. As hard as we tried we couldn't win. I had no choice but to leave my home," Rachel said quietly. She shifted uncomfortably and took a deep breath before continuing. "In my travels I heard whispers of the Evil Queen's war and her plans to enact a curse that would send everyone it touched to an unknown realm. When I learned that the curse could lead to a land without the kind of magic that was destroying our kind I headed for the Enchanted Forest immediately."

"You left everything you knew to be taken by a curse?"

Rachel nodded, "It was far less of a sacrifice than it seems. I had already lost everyone I knew to the war."

Ruby looked at Rachel sadly. Not wanting to push she waited a few moments before she spoke again. "But you didn't reach the Enchanted Forest in time to be taken with the curse."

"No, not quite. I arrived in a distant part of the Enchanted Forest shortly before the curse made its way over the land. As the curse spread someone shielded that corner of the land with magic. Time was frozen and there was no way to escape the shield. Until recently. The barrier suddenly fell and I was able to make my way to the Queen's land, to the site of where she cast the curse. I channeled the energy left behind by the curse and transported myself here."

"You can use magic?"

"I can, though it's different than the kind of magic practiced in the Enchanted Forest. And the two can be very antagonistic."

Ruby quirked her head sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Magic can come from many different sources, and it's often not a good idea to mix them," Rachel explained. "There is a balance that must always be maintained. When I tapped into the Queen's magic to cast the spell that got me here I disrupted that balance."

"Is that what wounded you?"

"Overusing my magic wounded me. And because my shifting is tied to my magic performing that spell cost me my control."

"Is that how it is for all wolves from your land?"

Rachel laughed softly, "That's how it is for wolves everywhere. We're magical creatures. Now whether or not a wolf can wield their magic is another story. Being a wolf doesn't necessarily mean you can be a witch as well."

Ruby shook her head as she tried to keep up with all the information. "How do you know all this?"

"There were many wolves in Aragon. Every village in every kingdom had a pack or two. I was raised knowing the ways of our kind." Rachel eyed Ruby curiously, "How long have you been turning?"

"It started when I was thirteen," Ruby said. "But I didn't know for a long time. I've only had control for a few years, depending on how you look at it."

"You weren't raised with a pack?"

Ruby shook her head, "It was just me and my Granny. She thought knowing about being a wolf would only be a burden, so she never told me."

"You had no idea you were transforming?" Rachel asked. Ruby shook her head sullenly. "But you were born a wolf?"

"Yes, but Granny wasn't. My grandfather turned her and they had my mother. I've never heard the full story about our family, but I'm sure it's not a happy one." Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly, "Were you raised in pack?"

"I was. I had my parents and two brothers. But that's another not so happy family story."

A deep sadness came to Rachel's eyes and Ruby quickly changed the subject. "How are you doing out here? It must be a little strange after coming from our realm."

Rachel shrugged, "I've been restricted to the forest so far. All I've really noticed is that there are less deer here."

"A lack of deer. That's it?" Ruby asked. "We've got to get you out of the woods."

"I've only been as far as the edge of the forest. The strange thing is that I seem to have an understanding of this world. I know it as well as I knew ours, but I haven't experienced any of it."

"It must be the effects of the curse. Regina–the Evil Queen–gave us new lives, new memories. We didn't remember anything of our lives in the Enchanted Forest. It was as if we'd lived our entire lives in this world," Ruby said. "We were frozen here without any idea of who we really were until the curse broke."

"Frozen? Just as I was?"

Ruby nodded, "For twenty-eight years. Somehow it must have affected the Enchanted Forest too."

"Twenty-eight years," Rachel murmured. She stopped in her tracks and sat down on a nearby log.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Ruby said, settling herself beside Rachel. "And now magic has come to town."

"Yes, exactly the kind I was trying to get away from."

"You're safe here, Rachel. We may have magic here, but there's no one out kill us with it. Usually."

"Usually?"

"This is a complicated little town you've come to," Ruby said. "It has its challenges, but I think being here could be a chance for a fresh start."

"Maybe. When I finally get control of my shifting you'll have to show me around."

A beaming smile spread across Ruby's face. "You can count on it."

"And maybe I can teach you how to turn without the moon," Rachel said.

"How did you–"

"You seemed very intrigued by that last night. I figured it might be something you'd like to learn."

Ruby nodded eagerly, "Yes! That would be amazing."

"Then a deal is struck," Rachel said. "Just please be careful of who you tell about me. After everything that's happened I'd like to be cautious."

"I'll be careful. I swear."

"Are the other wolves in this town of yours?"

"Nope, just you and me. Well, Granny technically, but she doesn't transform anymore. Her hearing and sense of smell are just a bit wolfy."

"Turned wolves are very odd."

"Trust me. That's not even close to being the oddest thing about Granny," Ruby laughed. "You know, we own a bed and breakfast and a diner. I could bring you some food tomorrow. It must be hard to hunt in such a small forest. And we always have rooms available if you decide you're sick of the woods."

"Food would be wonderful, but for now I prefer the woods."

"It is pretty great out here," Ruby said. "Still, after a long night of running I prefer a hot shower and a bed."

"Why do you think I stay close to that cabin," Rachel said with a smirk. "I have all this knowledge of this place in my head, indoor plumbing seemed a good place to start. Besides, the stream is freezing."

A grin flashed across Ruby's face before quickly disappearing. "Be careful about staying in that cabin. The man who owns it is best avoided. He's a very powerful sorcerer, and one of the most ruthless men I've ever met."

"Thank you, Ruby."

"It's just some friendly advice."

"I meant thank you for your concern," Rachel said. She smiled at the bashful look that overtook Ruby. "The sun will be setting soon. Do you need to prepare?"

"No, I just need to get to my spot."

"Your spot?" Rachel asked, jumping to her feet as Ruby did the same. Ruby quickly found the clearest path and began trudging deeper into the forest.

"Lately whenever I run through the forest, no matter where I start or how far I run, I end up at the same spot. I'm just kind of drawn to it," Ruby said. "It's up on a big hill, seems far enough away from town that no one will run across me, and there's a bit of shelter for me to sleep under."

"It must be your den. That's how we establish our territory," Rachel explained. "You build a den and carve out a stretch of territory to protect your pack."

"I don't know about protecting a pack, but it's large enough to keep the two of us safe. Tonight's the last night of Wolf's Time, will you try to turn tonight, see if the water worked?"

"No, I think I'd prefer to wait and see what happens when the moon sets. I'd like to stay on two legs as long as I can."

The pair continued on for quite some time. There was no trail to be found. Every turn the two wolves took lead them straight through the underbrush and they easily navigated the rough terrain. Every now and then Rachel would lag behind. Ruby was leading her through a part of the forest she had yet to see and she wanted to be sure to take it all in. A few miles more and they were charging up a steep incline. The brush began to thicken and the trees stood together more densely. As they came to the top of the great hill Rachel could see the expanse of the spot Ruby had chosen. It spanned the width and breadth of the plateau. Here and there fallen logs lined the forest floor. In the center a pile of downed branches and uprooted saplings were layered on top of one another to form a lean-to shelter.

"You've created quite a den here. It seems cozy."

Ruby shrugged, "I guess. I don't remember doing any of this, but my scent is everywhere. I was a little out of it during my first Wolf's Time here."

"I imagine it must have been difficult after not being able to turn for so long."

"Could you turn when time was frozen for you?"

"I could," Rachel said. "But I didn't have my memories taken like you did."

Ruby hesitated for a moment as a question nagged at her, "Rachel…is there a way back to the Enchanted Forest? Could we get there?"

"No. There isn't. At least not without a portal of some sort. Or another curse to tap into." Rachel was surprised to see a sad look cross Ruby's face. "I thought you wanted a fresh start here."

"I do, really," Ruby said. "It's just that things in Storybrooke are becoming more complicated. I want to stay, but that's not the case for everyone. Not to mention two of my friends are trapped back in our realm. They were forced through a portal, but there are none left here to get them back."

"Well, if it's portals they need, our realm is the place to find them."

"They'll find a way home," Ruby said. She spoke more to herself than to Rachel. "They always find a way."

* * *

Later that night as the moon rose to its highest point Ruby transformed easily into her wolf form while Rachel stood by. Rachel looked on attentively as Ruby stretched her limbs and trotted around the perimeter of her den. Her fur was black as night and the yellow color of her eyes glowed like embers. Rachel walked over to Ruby and crouched at her side. She slowly reached out a hand and brought it to rest against Ruby's neck. She ran her hand through Ruby's plush fur and received an appreciative grumble in return. In a flash Ruby pounced on Rachel, pinning her to the ground. Rachel's eyes glowed amber as she freed herself and shoved Ruby aside. A deep growl started in her throat until she saw Ruby bow onto her front legs in a playful invitation. Ruby quickly darted off into the woods urging Rachel to follow. Rachel gave chase, breaking into a sprint to close the lead Ruby had gotten. It didn't take her long to catch up and as she closed in on Ruby, Rachel launched herself headlong into the unsuspecting wolf ahead of her causing them both to tumble out of control. Rachel recovered first and after throwing Ruby a mischievous grin she bounded off at full speed. It was Ruby's turn to catch her.

The two wolves continued their antics throughout the night. When they grew tired of wrestling each other to the ground they took to racing each other through the forest. Ruby was amazed by how fast Rachel could move on two legs. She was able to run at wolf speed for much longer than Ruby was. Ruby found herself falling behind every so often, but Rachel simply slowed her pace and waited eagerly while she caught up. They ran together until their muscles ached and they were too tired to continue.

As sleepiness overtook the pair they made their way back to the den to settle in for the night. Still in her fur Ruby padded over to her lean-to and curled up beneath it while Rachel leaned back against a log close to the shelter. Ruby fell asleep in no time and Rachel listened to her deep, steady breaths as she gazed up at the stars. She was comforted by their constancy amidst all the other changes happening around her. She looked over at Ruby's sleeping form and smiled. At least some of the changes had been for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay, the site has not been working for me lately. I forgot to put a note on the first chapter, so here goes. The story is rate M for (eventual) sex, violence, language, etc. I'm going to try to update at least every two weeks. Thanks to everyone who taken and interest so far. I hope you enjoy, and please, please review!

* * *

Ruby began to stir as the sun rose over the forest. She shivered slightly at the loss of her fur and stretched her waking limbs. As she pulled herself to her feet she looked around the den for Rachel. Finding herself alone Ruby sleepily stumbled down from the plateau and headed for a nearby stream. Crouching by the bank of the stream she took a few slow sips of the cold water and splashed a bit over her face. The sudden snap of a twig startled her, but she quickly settled down when she saw the cause. "Rachel," she sighed. It took a moment to sink in, but when Ruby realized that Rachel was walking over to her on two legs instead of four she jumped up and threw her arms around Rachel without thinking. "It worked! You're human!"

Rachel stiffened slightly at the embrace, but quickly relaxed and folded her arms around Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby. Without your help I would still be one very backwards wolf."

Ruby let out small laugh, "I was happy to do it. It's such a relief not to be alone anymore." Without thinking she nuzzled against Rachel's neck for a moment. As she realized what she was doing Ruby pulled back from the hug and tried to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks.

For her part Rachel tried her best to divert her attention from the flushed complexion of her new companion, though it amused her to watch Ruby try to reign in what seemed to be a very exuberant and affectionate nature. She flashed Ruby a wide grin before offering a quick change of subject. "I imagine you must have to return to town soon."

Ruby nodded, "Yes, I have to work this morning. If I'm late Granny will never let me hear the end of it. I could walk you back to the cabin if you like."

Rachel smiled as she followed Ruby's lead back to her temporary dwelling. They walked in silence for a while, each woman enjoying the slow amble through the woods as well as the company. "Why don't you tell me more about this Storybrooke?" Rachel started after a while. "What sort of things should I know?"

Ruby thought to herself for a moment. Where to begin? Storybrooke was quite a strange little place. "Well, let's see. The Evil Queen is our mayor."

Rachel's eyes widened. "The woman who cursed an entire realm was left to lead? Why would you trust her?"

"It wasn't so much about trust as it was an effect of the curse. She created the curse, which created this town, so she put herself in charge. It's difficult for many people in town to have her in charge, but for the most part I think she's trying to be a fair leader."

"I've never known those with evil in their hearts to be fair."

"I don't know," Ruby said with a shrug. "I've known Regina for a long time now. We've had our differences, but I don't think she was ever evil. I think she's just a person who has made a lot of terrible choices."

"I suppose I can understand that. I've made a number of regrettable choices myself."

"You and me both," Ruby muttered. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, there's the thing with the town line. Anyone who crosses it reverts to who they were during the curse and it becomes the only life they can remember. I'm not sure how that would affect you, but it's probably best not to test it."

"How will I know where this line is?" Rachel asked.

"You can't miss it. There's a sign, but more than anything when I was close to it I felt very uneasy. It felt like my hair was standing on end. There are some other spots around town too. Anytime I get too close to the town's borders I can feel it."

"The magic," Rachel said.

"What?"

"The feeling you're describing, it's from the magic. I felt it when I arrived here. It's the same thing I felt in the Enchanted Forest."

"You can feel the difference between types of magic?"

Rachel nodded, "Each source is distinct. You know that feeling you get when the full moon is at its highest, just before you transform?"

"Yeah. It's like I have more energy and I get really warm," Ruby said.

"That's the kind of magic that fuels wolves, the kind that I practice."

"I feel like I should be taking notes when I'm around you. It's like I'm in wolf school."

"Perhaps in a few weeks we can get you to the AP level," Rachel said with a laugh. She only laughed harder as Ruby looked at her with great surprise. "I told you I'm very aware of modern things."

"Speaking of modern things, do you need anything? I could bring you some supplies. Toiletries, clothes?"

Rachel looked down at what she was wearing. "I suppose tunics and leather trousers aren't exactly in fashion."

"You'd be surprised," Ruby said. "In fact I would hold onto those pants."

"Duly noted. I do have a few articles of modern clothing. The curse seems to have exchanged some of the things I brought with me."

"Sounds like you're off to a good start."

"A few pairs of clothes, a fantastic pair of boots I've been itching to wear. Some money even. I should have more than enough to make my way in Storybrooke. Once I shake this feral feeling that is." Rachel came to a stop as they arrived at the cabin. "I believe this is where we part ways."

Ruby glanced at the cabin reluctantly. As much as she wanted to find a way to prolong her time with Rachel she didn't want to incur Granny's wrath. "I'll drop by this afternoon with lunch."

"That sounds wonderful. I have to say, I'm actually glad you spent the better part of two weeks tracking and chasing me."

Rachel smiled brightly and it set loose a swarm of butterflies in Ruby's stomach. Ruby began to make her way back to town, already eager to have a reason to ditch the lunch rush.

* * *

Ruby ran down to the diner, pulling her still-damp hair out of her face and pinning it up. There was still enough time for her to help Granny prepare to open for the morning and avoid a lecture completely. She quickly wrapped her apron around her waist and got to work. Granny drifted out from the kitchen just as Ruby put the coffee on to brew.

"I didn't hear you come in last night. Did you sleep out there?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, I did. I spent the night running with my friend and we just crashed at my den." Ruby smiled at the thought of her time in the woods with Rachel. She would reach advanced placement in her wolf studies in no time.

Granny chuckled to herself, "Right, your mysterious new wolf friend."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She had mentioned finding another wolf to her grandmother before, but the older woman had shrugged it off. She'd insisted it must have been some kind of vision; a symptom of Ruby's longing to be with her own kind.

"She's not imaginary, Granny, just a bit reclusive. She's adjusting. When she's ready to be near more people I'll bring her around. Speaking of which…" Ruby started. She let her eyes widen and poked her lip out, giving Granny her best pleading look. "Could you maybe set aside a room for her? I don't know when she'll be ready to leave the woods, but eventually she's going to need a real place to stay."

"Listen, Ruby. I really do hope you've found another wolf to spend your time with. It might be good for you. That's why I've been overlooking your long lunches," Granny said. She put her work aside just in time to see Ruby duck her head sheepishly. "But this is a business. Until I see this girl with my own eyes she's not getting a room."

"Well, at least you don't think I'm totally crazy," Ruby grumbled.

"I wouldn't go that far. But I didn't raise a liar."

Granny gave Ruby a hearty pat on the back and hustled back to work as the bell on the front door alerted her to arriving patrons. Ruby rolled her eyes once again and began making the last preparations needed to get breakfast underway.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Ruby was more than ready to run off to the woods. The patrons of Storybrooke were being unusually grating. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Someone's food wasn't hot enough, someone was constantly demanding more coffee, and someone would invariably ask if they had avocado. When Leroy bumped into her, spilling the contents of his coffee cup all over her shirt, she decided it was time for a break. She ordered some food to take with her and headed up to her room to clean up. Once she had a fresh change of clothes on, Ruby returned to the diner to retrieve her food. She tucked the boxes into her basket and headed quickly for the woods.

She felt better the moment she got outside. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and broke into a run, letting her long legs carry her towards her destination. In just a few minutes she had left the town behind and reached the woods. Ruby paused as she took in the trees and the serene stillness of the forest. A slight breeze carried Rachel's scent to her and she resumed her run. As she continued Ruby felt as if something was spurring her on, driving her to go faster. Before she knew it she was running at wolf speed. She looked around briefly. She always expected her surroundings to become nothing more than a blur, but everything remained clear. In the span of a breath she had reached a thicket on the far side of the forest. Ruby came to a stop as she glanced around for Rachel. Her scent had led to the thicket, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Up here," came Rachel's voice cascading down from the trees.

Ruby looked up to find Rachel settled comfortably astride one of the large, high-set limbs of a nearby tree. Rachel shot her a brilliant smile and judging by the fluttering starting in her stomach Ruby was sure her cheeks were red. Rachel unsettled herself and leapt from the tree in one swift motion. Her knees scarcely buckled as her feet met the ground.

"What were you doing all the way up there?" Ruby asked.

"Chasing squirrels."

"Chasing squirrels?"

"For a bit, to pass the time," Rachel said plainly. "After I'd had my fun I just sat and enjoyed the view."

"You chase squirrels for fun? Not food?"

Rachel wrinkled her nose, "I don't find squirrels particularly appealing. They're nasty, meddling little creatures. And they rarely have enough meat to warrant the effort if there's other prey to be hunted. Besides, if the smells coming from your basket are any indication I won't have to expend any effort for my next meal."

Ruby smiled as Rachel eyed the basket hungrily. She settled beneath the tree, handing Rachel one of the containers of food as she came to rest next to her. Rachel opened her box to find a burger while Ruby opened another full of French fries.

Rachel sniffed at her burger curiously before taking a bite. A satisfied growl tumbled gently in her throat before she tore into her food more eagerly, finishing it in a few bites. Moments later Ruby had polished off her own food with the same gusto.

"There's plenty more," Ruby said. She removed more containers from her basket and set them out. "I didn't know what you might like, so I brought burgers with all kinds of toppings. There are also some condiments for the fries. Ketchup, mayo, honey."

Rachel sniffed out another burger to devour and made her way through the fries, being sure to test them with the various accoutrements that were laid out. Ruby kept an attentive eye on Rachel as she enjoyed her own meal. She noted each time the pleased rumble returned to Rachel's throat and what food or flavor had caused it.

Rachel dragged the last of the French fries through the condiments and polished them off. "I never imagined that honey and potato could be so complementary. Honey was quite a rare thing in our realm. A kingdom in Aragon could command the price of a year's worth of their spice crop for just a pot or two of honey."

"Herbs and spices were almost as rare where I was from. Most of the time we could only get what we could forage from the woods. But, I think you'll find the food here more flavorful than most from the Enchanted Forest. Especially if Granny has anything to say about it."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you for the food. Do you have to return to town soon?"

"I have a bit more time. Actually, I think I may stay out here until the diner empties out a little," Ruby said, remembering the frustration that streamed in with every customer. She collected the remnants of their lunch, returning them to her basket absentmindedly as she spoke. "All the people and the smells were kind of overwhelming today. I really needed to get outside."

Rachel stood and dusted herself off before extending a hand to Ruby and helping her up. "Would you like to walk with me for a bit?"

Ruby nodded eagerly. For the first time she took a moment to notice Rachel's attire. She wore a lavish, deep blue peacoat with a broad collar trimmed in luxuriant black fur. Dark jeans peeked from beneath the coat before disappearing at the calf into the boots Rachel had wanted to wear so badly. Something tucked beneath the peacoat caught Ruby's eye. A soft, gray shawl was curled around Rachel's neck and secured with a gleaming pin. Both items were certainly from the Enchanted Forest. The pin was very ornate, depicting two detailed wolf heads positioned back to back. Ruby noted that it appeared to be cast in the purest silver, something only the nobles and royals of their realm had been able to attain.

Rachel titled her head questioningly, "Is this alright? I hope Queen's magic has outfitted me well."

"You look great. Very…dashing," Ruby said. As they began to walk she could swear she saw hints of a blush creep across Rachel's tawny complexion. Ruby allowed the walk and the calm of the forest to clear her mind before she spoke again. "I hope you don't mind, but I told my Granny about you. She seems a little hesitant to believe that you're real, though."

"I don't mind. I expect your grandmother knows how important discretion can be," Rachel said. "But, if she doubts my existence altogether then I have nothing to worry about, do I?"

Ruby laughed softly, "I'm sorry. She's just a little bit of a skeptic. And also kind of the gruffest woman you'll ever meet. She's alpha material all the way."

"Did your Granny run with a pack when she still transformed?"

"I don't know. But I think she did. She said something strange today, that she thought it might be good for me to spend time with another wolf."

"Why is that strange?"

"The only time she's ever talked to me about being a wolf was shortly after I found my estranged mother," Ruby said. There was more than a hint of derision in her voice. "Even then she wasn't exactly chatty."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that my grandfather raised my mother to believe that anyone who wasn't a wolf was an enemy. Apparently they didn't exactly object to hunting humans either. After he died my mother met my father and they had me. She intended to raise me the same way she had been, but shortly after I was born they ran into trouble with the village hunters. The hunting party was able to kill my father, but my mother got away. She was forced to abandon our village, but when she tried to take me with her Granny refused. She had no choice but to leave without me. Granny told me they were both dead. It wasn't until after I learned I was a wolf and left Granny that I met my mother." Ruby's shoulders slumped as she remembered the troubling events surrounding her reunion with her mother.

"I presume it didn't go well," Rachel said.

"Nope," Ruby huffed. "She taught me how to accept my wolf side and keep myself from blacking out when I turned, I ran with her and her pack, and that is where the happy portion of the story ends. A friend of mine came looking for me, then the Queen's guards came looking for her. The guards killed a member of the pack and in retaliation my mother tried to kill my friend. I fought to protect her and killed my mother in the process."

Rachel bowed her head sadly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I lost my mother too."

Ruby gave her a weak smile. "Did your mother teach you to control your transformations?"

"Yes, but in different ways. I've never lost awareness as you have, but I still had to learn to harness my gifts properly. A young wolf's first transformation requires a month of devoted training in Aragon. When a child transforms it's the first time they are allowed to leave their den and run with the pack. That night the pack hunts and feasts in celebration. Once the full moon passes the child spends the next month learning to use a different ability during each phase of the moon's cycle. They learn to master their running, their teeth and claws, their fur, and their shifting. If the child is magically inclined, as I was, they learn to wield their magic next. But that takes years."

"Why learn a different skill for every moon phase? And why learn to control your fur?"

"For one thing wearing your fur under your clothes can be very useful. But more importantly it's the first step in learning to fully control your shifting. It's usually the most difficult thing for a wolf to learn, so it's easiest when the moon is closer to becoming full again."

"Could you teach me? Not necessarily the magic, but the rest of it?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. We made a deal after all. So long as you agree to spend time every day working at what I teach you."

Ruby nodded surely, "I can do that."

"This week would be running. That is to say, controlling your wolf speed. How far can you run like that?"

"I ran for a mile at wolf speed today. Maybe a little more," Ruby smiled broadly, quite pleased with herself. "It's the farthest I've ever run like that."

"That's an excellent start. Once you learn to harness your wolf speed it feels as if there's nothing you can't do. Long distances pass in minutes. You move so quickly you can barely be seen, except by other wolves. There's nothing like it," Rachel said, her lips turning up into a grin. "How far do you think you could eventually run with your wolf speed?"

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know, twenty or thirty miles."

"Imagine running fifty or sixty miles."

Ruby's jaw dropped, "Fifty or sixty… How the hell do you do that?"

"Wolves were born to run long distances. Our bodies don't easily tire, and we recover and heal quickly. If we run at slower speeds our endurance can carry us even farther." From the utterly mystified look Ruby wore Rachel could tell she was going to need more information. "Nothing I'm going to teach you will be as difficult as it seems. Your mind may try to tell you that your body needs to rest, or that it isn't capable of such incredible abilities. But you must remember that it is wrong. You'll have to build up your stamina and strength, of course, but soon once you start running there will be no reason to stop until you need food, water, or sleep." Rachel offered a quick smirk and in an instant she was off at full speed calling for Ruby to catch up.

Ruby ran after her as fast as she could. It quickly became clear that she wasn't going to close in on her anytime soon. Still, she didn't exactly mind trailing behind Rachel. Her scent was wafting downwind and Ruby found it uniquely alluring.

The two wolves rushed through the trees and brush. Their run took them farther and deeper into the forest than either of them had ever been. After a while the speed and distance began to wear on Ruby. She couldn't be sure of how far they had gone, but her muscles burned and ached at the effort. Navigating the thick woods was becoming increasingly difficult, and she suspected Rachel was beginning to slow down for her benefit. The change of pace didn't come quite soon enough, as Ruby careened sharply into a tree and lost her footing. The momentum she had gathered sent her tumbling through the trees and into a clearing. As her body slowed she landed at the bank of a large pond.

Ruby sat up slowly, shaking her head as she regained her bearings. She could hear the bushes rustling as Rachel came to find her. By the time she pulled herself to her feet Rachel was at her side.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked, leveling a concerned look at Ruby.

Ruby nodded and inspected the cuts and scrapes that seemed to cover her hands. As she rubbed at them she found that only smears of blood remained, her wounds already fully healed. "I'm okay. I just got a little tired and I guess I lost my coordination."

"I apologize if I pushed too hard," Rachel said. She lifted a hand to Ruby's cheek and gently wiped away the blood that had collected from what had been a cut. "You seemed to be doing well and I let myself get carried away."

"You didn't. I'm fine. Really. I was actually having a lot of fun," Ruby said. "So much so that I'm not going to let the fact that I'm clearly the clumsiest wolf on earth get me down."

Rachel laughed softly and gave Ruby a warm smile. "May I show you one more thing for the day?" she asked.

Ruby smiled back at her and made a sweeping gesture with her arm. A grin spread across Rachel's face and her eyes glinted amber. In a flash she broke into wolf speed and set her sights on the far side of the pond, running right over the water as Ruby looked on in amazement. She stepped gracefully back onto dry land, her gleaming grin still in place.

"Now you're just showing off," Ruby called to her. She took a deep breath as she readied herself to attempt the same feat. She backed up a few meters before running for the pond at full speed. A twinge of doubt twisted in the back of her mind as her feet hit the water, but she forced herself to stay calm and ignore it. As quickly as she'd begun Ruby found herself at the opposite end of the pond. She beamed with pride as she willed her heartbeat to return to normal.

Rachel clapped her hands in approval. "I'd say that this is a worthy note on which to end today's lesson."

"Is this how you got to the Enchanted Forest? You ran across the water?"

"Certainly not. I booked passage on a ship," Rachel said. "The sea between our lands spans thousands of miles. I would have tired before I made it halfway through and drowned."

"So, this is what, a wolfish party trick?"

"I assure you it has its uses. If you're feeling better perhaps we should return to the other side of the forest. I expect it will take some time for us to make it back there without running."

"Sounds good," Ruby said. She lifted her nose to scent the air as she tried to find the quickest path to follow. "I think if we head this way we'll wind up right behind Granny's."

Rachel nodded and followed Ruby as she led the way. She spared Ruby a few sidelong glances as a question turned over in her mind. She averted her gaze quickly when Ruby managed to catch her in the act, a sheepish smile stealing across her lips at being found out.

"If there's something on your mind you should just come out with it," Ruby said. The amusing display had certainly piqued her curiosity. She had seen Rachel be reserved and aloof, but shyness was a quality she had never expected.

"I'm not sure it would make for pleasant conversation."

"We'll never know unless you actually voice your thoughts," Ruby teased.

"I was wondering what it was like for you not to know you were a wolf," Rachel said. She watched Ruby's face for any sign of distress or sadness, but found nothing more than a deep thoughtfulness etched on her features.

"It was… a lot of things," Ruby said, trying to find the words. "For the most part it was pretty normal. I was just a peasant girl with a bossy, overprotective grandmother. We sold bread and eggs, traded goods, and I foraged for anything else we needed. Life was simple."

"It sounds like lovely life."

"It was. But at the same time it felt like something was missing. I was always restless. It was worst around Wolf's Time, but of course I didn't know why. I just knew that I wanted to run away from my village and find a place where I could feel like I belonged," Ruby said. "And things were always difficult with Granny. She was caring, but always in her own way, always sort of distantly. She was so cautious with me. It seemed like there was something in me that she disapproved of. I remember when I was a child I could outrun anyone in the village, and I could track down anything in the forest, no matter how difficult it was to find. Things like that worried her in a way I could never understand. I tried my best to be what I thought she wanted, but everything I did seemed wrong."

"Were you lonely?" Rachel asked.

"Sometimes. I had someone I cared about," Ruby said quietly, her eyes drifting to the forest floor. "But then things changed."

"You found out?"

"After a few years. At first it was nothing. Reports of a huge wolf stalking the area started coming in from all over the village. It would hunt cattle here and there, but for the most part it left the village alone. I remember having these dreams after it started, or what I thought were dreams. I would see the wolf running through the woods, hunting sometimes, and I always just felt kind of free. But then one of the farmers in the village was attacked while trying to defend his sheep. He lived, but he lost a leg in the attack." Ruby cleared her throat as her voice strained and became barely a whisper, "After that Granny would hardly let me out of the cabin alone. She gave me this cloak that she said would repel the wolf and insisted I wear it all the time, but I didn't. One month a group of hunters set out to kill the wolf, and the next morning I found half of them dead and torn to pieces."

Ruby stopped walking as her mind flooded with troubling memories. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but the rest of her body began to tremble as well. Rachel walked over to her. Unsure of what to do she reached for Ruby's hand and held it tightly between both of hers.

Ruby took a deep, shaky breath and continued her tale, "I got it in my head that my friend–boyfriend–Peter was the one turning into the wolf. I snuck out to meet him the next night and convinced him to let me chain him up. I thought that I could protect him. Instead… I ate him. Granny found me shortly after. She covered me in the cloak and it made me shift back. She finally told me I was the wolf, and then she told me to run away with my friend Snow."

"Ruby…" Rachel's mouth moved senselessly as she failed to think of any consoling words to offer.

Ruby wiped tears from her eyes with her free hand as Rachel gently squeezed the other. She resumed the path they had been walking, staying quiet a few moments longer. "I've never told anyone that," she said quietly.

"Why tell me?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. It felt right." Ruby wiped the last remnants of tears from her cheeks. She spared a small smile as she realized her hand was still linked with Rachel's. "What was it like for you? Being raised as a wolf, always knowing what you were?"

"I don't know how to describe it. It was freeing, I suppose. From the time I was a pup I knew how I fit into the world. I didn't transform until I was twelve, but even before then I was in touch with my instincts. I always felt fast, and strong, and capable. There was simply never any separation between human and wolf for me."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Being a wolf was easy. Living as one was less so."

"Do you mean the war?"

"I mean everything that involved dealing with people who weren't wolves," Rachel said. "Many of the people in my land, the humans, resented us. The nobles especially. They saw us as a threat to their attempts to seize power for themselves. I didn't always realize it, but they often used wolves as pawns in their political schemes."

"How did they do that?" Ruby asked. "And how did it involve you?"

"It has to do with something we call a blood oath. It's a magical bond that links the lives of two people and strengthens them both. For a human, bonding with a wolf means a longer life span and the wolf's protection, as well as gaining political influence. For a wolf, it's a calculated risk. The wolf is vulnerable to anything inflicted upon their human. For that reason it is a fairly rare thing to do, and it can only be broken by a natural death," Rachel said. "My grandfather sat on a council made up of wolves from noble families. It was their duty to advise the monarchy. He led the council and was bound to the king, but it was a rather amiable arrangement. The real trouble began when the time came for my father to sit on the council as well."

"What happened?"

"The lord of the kingdom where I was born tried to secede from the rest of the land. The kingdom produced most of Aragon's crops and livestock; it even raised war and draught horses. The lord blocked all trade with the rest of the country for months. Aragon was on its way to war when the lord sent word that he would reinstate trade if my father would form a blood oath with him. For the good of the country my father agreed. He left the capitol to complete the bond and serve the lord and his kingdom. In doing so, my father forfeited his seat on the council and it could only be filled by another wolf from our house."

"You?"

Rachel nodded, "Seats on the council can only be held by wolves that demonstrate great mastery of their abilities and prowess in warcraft or witchcraft. When it became clear how strong my magic was, it was decided that I would be the one to serve in my father's stead when I came of age. They even had me pledged to the council before I was old enough to ensure there could be no interference."

"So what went wrong?" Ruby asked.

"It all played into the lord's plans. He wanted me to form the bond with his eldest son. Given the position I held, bonding with me would have granted him a place in the royal court. He tried everything to get me to agree to bond with his son, even force. They once poisoned me with wolfsbane and used torture in hopes that they could coerce me. After that I was sent to live with my mother's birth pack in a different part of the kingdom." Rachel sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration, "The crux of the issue for me was that I loved the lord's youngest son. We had been friends since we were young and when I left to join the council I convinced him to come with me to the capitol. I curried favor with the king to make sure he would have a place there. A short time later I was sent to travel the realm and learn from various scholars, and I decided to form a blood oath with him."

"That sounds like a betrothal," Ruby said.

"It can be. It's true that wolves who fell in love with humans often formed the bond, but I don't think it would have been that for us."

"Why not?"

"I loved him very much, but it was puppy love in the truest sense. The bond a wolf naturally forms with their mate is far stronger than anything that can be created by a magical bond. At least that's what I've been told," Rachel said. "I've never felt that for anyone. I just wanted to free him from his family. I thought he was worthy of so much more than being yoked to such a cruel family."

"What happened after you made your decision?"

"I sent word to him, to only him, but somehow his brother found out. He led a rebellion against the wolves in our kingdom, beginning by killing children who hadn't yet transformed. Before long the rebellion spread to the other kingdoms. By the time I returned home it was a full-fledged war." Rachel grew quiet as a sick feeling squeezed in her chest. Ruby ran small circles over the back of her hand as she held it tightly. After a few more beats of silence Rachel decided to continue. "The war went on for nearly a year. Neither side could gain much ground. The turning point came when the humans enlisted the help of a sorcerer from another land. Wolves are nearly impervious to the effects of most forms of magic, other than our own of course, but this sorcerer enchanted items for the humans to use. Their weapons gave them the power to match us, their shields were able to fend off our claws, and they had chains and traps that dampened our strength. They began killing us off by the dozens. Our only recourse would have been to slaughter them all. Some of our kind made that choice, but ultimately, those of us left standing fled Aragon."

A knot formed in Ruby's stomach as Rachel finished the distressing story. She swallowed hard in an effort to hold back the question on the tip of her tongue, but the words spilled forth anyway. "Why not kill them all?" she asked.

"Do you remember how it felt to kill the men in your village?"

Ruby's eyes darted to the ground and the knot in her stomach tightened. "No. I know what happened, and I saw the aftermath, but I have no memory of what I did to them."

"Killing is a precarious thing for a wolf. It's one thing to kill for food, or to protect our pack, or ourselves; that's just a fact of life. But having to kill over and over again in a war, to snuff out a life with your own teeth and claws, that feeds into dark instincts. Taking a life becomes easier and less objectionable. For some, it even becomes pleasurable. It creates a sort of bloodlust. At worst, the bloodlust can turn a wolf rabid. They succumb to it until they're lost to madness."

"Did you–"

"I had to kill a lot of people," Rachel said quickly. "I even had to put an end to some of our kind who couldn't overcome their bloodlust. One of my brothers, he–well, war just takes its toll."

"That's why you won't come to town. Are you afraid of what you might do?"

Rachel shook her head, "It's been long enough now that my darker urges have abated. I suppose I should be grateful for the decades that time stood still. In any case, I've spent so much time alone and on the run that I don't really know how to be around people anymore."

"When you're ready I'll do whatever I can to help you acclimate," Ruby said. She turned so she was face to face with Rachel. "On the bright side, the bed and breakfast is never exactly swarming with people. The diner is always packed, but the B&amp;B is a pretty cozy place to come home to."

"I can see that," Rachel replied.

Ruby looked behind her to find that they had reached their destination. Just beyond the forest's border she could see the back of the inn and the diner. The smells of cooking food, people, and a day's worth of refuse began to mix with the crisp earthiness of the forest, and Ruby found it a bit disorienting after spending much of her afternoon away from town. She turned back to Rachel and reluctantly unclasped their hands. "I should be getting back," she said. "I can come see you earlier tomorrow. I'll bring breakfast. Trust me, maple syrup will change your life."

Rachel nodded and quickly pulled Ruby into a hug. She let her head rest on Ruby's shoulder and held her tightly for just a moment before breaking off the embrace almost as soon as it began. "Until tomorrow," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites. Here's a new chapter for you to read and enjoy. If you like it, feel free to add a little comment below.

* * *

As the days passed Ruby fell into an easy routine. She would wake early and run with Rachel during the twilight hours before the sun rose. Each day Ruby was able to run a little farther and Rachel soon added a longer run in the evenings. After every excursion Ruby fetched a meal for the two of them and they would picnic in a corner of the woods behind the inn. On days when she wasn't needed at the diner she was content to while away all of her spare time in the forest with Rachel.

Ruby prepared herself for another early run. As she pulled on her running shoes she noticed they had nearly outlived their usefulness, despite having been fairly new earlier that week. She could hear leaves rustling within the thick woods as Rachel came to meet her. Between the walls of the inn she could hear Granny just beginning to start her day. She crept to her window silently and slipped outside, hitting the ground at a fast clip before breaking into wolf speed. It only took a moment for her to reach Rachel and the pair sped deeper into the forest without hesitation.

Ruby smiled broadly as she stayed in step with Rachel. Her endurance still left something to be desired, but she had improved enough that Rachel rarely had to slow down for her. She would fall behind just a bit as she tired, but the past few days Ruby had been holding her own quite well. Their runs had begun to stretch on for more than an hour at a time. They ran at wolf speed for as long as Ruby could tolerate it and dropped to a slightly slower pace to finish their miles. On this morning there was no slowing down.

Once they finished Ruby slunk into the diner to prepare breakfast. Granny raised an eyebrow as Ruby quickly turned half a dozen eggs into a large omelette and plated it with an already obscene amount of food. Ruby snuck a furtive glance at her grandmother as she waited for the sharp remark she knew was coming.

"How much longer are you going to be running like this?" Granny asked. "If your metabolism gets any higher you're going to eat me out of business."

"You realize all this food isn't just for me, right?"

"Just because I can hear another wolf rustling around out there, doesn't mean you won't be the one to eat the lion's share of that food," Granny grumbled. "You eat like you have two stomachs."

Ruby suppressed a laugh at Granny's exaggeration. "I'm sure I'll adjust soon. Besides, today is the last day we'll be focused on running like this. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, grabbing the plates and making her way out the back entrance. Steam rose quickly from the plates as Ruby walked out into the crisp fall air. Not wanting to let the food get cold she shifted into wolf speed and ran to the spot where she and Rachel usually met.

When she arrived Rachel was rolling out a large blanket over an area she had cleared of leaves. She looked up from her task as Ruby settled by her side. "Your coordination has improved immensely," she said.

"Sure has," Ruby said, deftly sitting down on the blanket and handing a plate to Rachel in one fluid movement. "Maybe I should start waitressing like this. It would free up so much time. And think of the tips."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Ruby's confidence. "I think it's a fair bet that my days of outrunning you are numbered. You're just as fast I am, now that you've found your feet there won't be anything to hold you back."

The two of them were quiet for a while as they tucked into their breakfast eagerly. Rachel took the time to savor and enjoy her meal, but she still ate rather quickly. A satisfied growl rolled softly in her throat when she had finished and Ruby smiled at what was becoming a familiar sound. "Maybe one of these days you won't eat like it's your last meal," she said.

"I've learned to enjoy the small pleasures while I can," Rachel replied. Ruby continued to polish off the rest of the food and Rachel shot her a knowing look. "Maybe one of these days you won't prove your Granny's quips quite so true."

Ruby smiled and a hint of bashfulness crept across her face. "You were listening to Granny tease me?"

"I wasn't listening as much as I was unable to avoid overhearing. Sensitive ears, you know."

Ruby laughed softly, "So, now that I've gotten the hang of wolf speed, what's next?"

"The moon is shifting, it's time to move on," Rachel answered. She held up a hand and with a flick of her wrist she unsheathed her claws for Ruby to see. Each claw curled from beneath her nail beds and extended at least an inch. They receded a moment later as Rachel relaxed her hand.

Ruby shook her head, "I've never been able to do that."

"I think this will come rather easily to you. Could I see your hand?" Rachel asked.

Ruby allowed Rachel to take her hand and hold it between her own. Rachel held of one of Ruby's fingers and pushed her own thumb upwards from the first knuckle to the tip, and as she did a claw slipped from beneath the skin. She did the same with the rest of Ruby's fingers, and for a moment Ruby allowed herself to get lost in the sensations. The feeling was strange and a bit uncomfortable at first, but soon she began to feel a rush each time one of her claws was exposed. It was a glimmer of the feeling a full moon brought, though the addition of Rachel's touch made her feel much warmer than usual. She held her hand up once all of her claws were out, looking at them from different angles. The claws quickly sunk back into her skin without Rachel's ministrations and Ruby shook her hand about in an attempt to make them return. Rachel's muffled laughter suddenly caught her attention.

"How do I get them back?" Ruby asked.

"You meet me tomorrow and we'll work on it."

"But what–" Ruby was cut off by her phone buzzing in her pocket. She glanced quickly at the screen before answering, "David? What's wrong? Did something happen?" She listened, nodding along as David rattled through the conversation quickly. "I'll be there in a minute."

Ruby began clearing the picnic site hastily and Rachel followed suit, gathering up the items they needed to put away. She looked to Ruby knowingly as she handed her their supplies. "Be careful."

"I will," Ruby said. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Ruby rushed through the woods to meet David. The closer she got to the old well where he was waiting for her the more ill at ease she began to feel. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a staticky feeling crept across her skin. She remembered what Rachel had said about magic and realized she was heading towards a very powerful source. Dark smoke began to spread through the woods and thunder rumbled above in the cloudy sky. She pressed on faster and reached the well in seconds.

When Ruby reached David he was leaning over the ledge of the well, peering into it as smoke billowed around him. He rushed to Ruby as she came closer, "Stay back!"

"What's happening?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. It's almost like when magic came to Storybrooke."

Before David could say anything more a swirl of purple smoke appeared next to them with Regina emerging from within a moment later. David scuttled backward a few steps and drew his gun.

Regina held her hands up peaceably, "I'm only here to help."

"How did you know where to find us? Did you do this?" David yelled.

"Henry asked me to come help you. Now," Regina sneered. "Are you going to lower your gun, or do I have to take it from you?"

"Put the gun away, David," Ruby said in a low voice. She stepped between Regina and David and gently lowered David's firing arm.

"You think we can trust her?" David asked, finally holstering his gun.

"Regina's the only one of us with magical experience," Ruby said calmly. "Unless you'd like to go find Gold, we're going to need her help."

"She's right," Regina said. "This isn't something you can solve with brute force."

"And what exactly is this?" David asked.

"Someone is creating a portal," Regina answered. She walked through the smoke to get a closer look at what was happening within the well.

Ruby joined her cautiously, "But was it created here or is someone trying to come through from the other side?"

"It has to be from the other side. It could be Emma and Mary Margaret, but there's no way to know." A look of deep concern furrowed Regina's brow, "This isn't right. Even with a portal forming there shouldn't be so much magic spilling over to this side."

"Can we destroy it?" Ruby asked.

"We can't!" David yelled from behind them. "If it's Mary Margaret and Emma–"

"We don't know that it is, David," Ruby said. "If it's not them –"

A flash of lightning suddenly struck the well and an ensuing blast of energy knocked everyone to their feet. A chorus of coughs and sputters could be heard as they each tried to catch their breath. Ruby recovered first and helped the others to their feet.

"I think we just lost any chance of destroying it," Regina said as she dusted herself off.

Ruby turned back to the well as something caught her sharp hearing. "Someone's coming through," she said.

David drew his weapon again and Regina summoned a ball of fire. Ruby tried to unsheathe her claws, but she had no luck. Frustrated, she let a menacing warning growl rumble in her chest. A single hand appeared on the ledge of the well, followed quickly by another. Ruby held the line with Regina and David as another pair of hands appeared. When the three of them saw Emma and Mary Margaret's faces rise out of the still-smoking well a sense of relief washed over them and they rushed over to help get the women onto solid ground.

"Are you alright?" David asked them.

Emma nodded and doubled over as she tried to catch her breath and calm the adrenaline coursing through her body. Mary Margaret steadied herself and checked on her daughter before she went to David "We're fine," she panted. "And so glad to be home." Mary Margaret and David kissed and hugged each other tightly and Ruby rolled her eyes. She didn't fail to notice Regina doing the same.

"I hate to interrupt this cheery reunion," Regina said glibly. "But there's still the issue of all this magic."

Ruby nodded and turned to David. "Get them home and find out what happened. I'll stay with Regina and see if we can figure out what's going on here."

David hastily escorted his family from the woods as Ruby and Regina turned their attention back to the well. The waters within it had begun to churn violently. The smoke continued to flow forward and the clouds above turned darker.

"Tell me you know how to stop this," Ruby said.

"I don't. I have no idea what's causing this."

"There has to be something you can do."

Regina shook her head, "Without knowing more all I can do is contain it. Even that might be temporary."

Regina motioned for Ruby to fall back as the violet glow of her magic began to engulf her hands. She struck the well with everything she had, sending sparks flying all around her. Thunder crashed harshly above and the wind began to pick up. As the bright tendrils of her magic streamed from her palms the smoke began to envelop Regina. It washed over her, pouring in through her nose and mouth, flowing into her fingertips, and overwhelming her body. She dropped to her knees and cried out in pain as her body began to shake violently.

Ruby rushed to Regina's aid. She was nearly by the mayor's side when a bolt of lightning struck between them. She took cover behind the nearest tree, peeking out carefully to survey the scene. Regina was still trembling on her knees, but she seemed to be holding her own. Lightning continued to strike around them as Regina's struggle with the mysterious smoke waged on. A final flash of lightning came crashing down and Regina could no longer hold on. She fell to the ground, her body utterly exhausted.

The sky began to clear and the smoke dissipated from the forest. When she was sure the elements had settled down Ruby ran to Regina. Bits of stray magic sparked across her skin and she was unconscious, but otherwise she seemed fine. Without hesitation Ruby carefully scooped Regina into her arms. She took off at wolf speed and ran her home, stopping only to force open the front door. She carried Regina to her room and settled her onto her bed. As Ruby started to pull away Regina's grip tightened around her arm. She murmured something so softly Ruby had a hard time catching it.

"Regina?" Ruby called. She listened carefully as Regina's lips moved again, but she could only make out a few disjointed syllables. "Just rest, Regina. You need to rest."

Regina's hand relaxed as she slipped back into unconsciousness. Ruby eased away from the bed and walked over to the window. She looked out towards the woods as an eerie feeling crawled up her spine. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning of Storybrooke's troubles.

* * *

Regina woke suddenly to a throbbing headache. She rolled over carefully, trying to ignore the nausea that rose in her stomach. As she sat up she cradled her head between her hands and sorted through the erratic mess her mind had made of the day's events. In the warm light of the late afternoon sun she noticed Ruby's lanky form settled in the chair across from her bed. Her legs were sprawled out lazily in front of her, but even as she dozed lightly Ruby seemed vigilant. Regina pulled herself out of bed as quietly as she could, but at the first creak of the floorboards Ruby's eyes snapped open.

"Regina?" Ruby mumbled. She pulled herself to her feet, quickly feeling out of place in her surroundings. Her head cocked to the side as she noticed the delicacy in Regina's movements. "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded and regretted it immediately as the throbbing in her head grew stronger. "I'll be fine," she said hoarsely. "Thank you for seeing me home, but you didn't need to stay."

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. Things got a little rough this morning."

"That would be an understatement," Regina said. Her hands began to tremble and she balled them into fists and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You overused your magic didn't you?"

Regina shot Ruby a surprised look. "How could you possibly know that?"

Ruby shrugged, "I've seen it before. You look sick, you're shaking, and you seem a little weak."

Regina straightened up and puffed her chest out, willing her body to be still. "I am not weak," she said indignantly.

"I didn't mean–" Ruby started. "I'm sorry. I just know that things can go wrong when a person uses a lot of magic. I wanted to be here just in case your injuries were worse than they are."

Regina took a deep breath and let her anger fall away. The practiced façade of poise and control she usually wore settled over her features before she spoke again. "I appreciate your concern, Ruby. As much as I would appreciate your discretion."

"Of course," Ruby said. "I won't tell a soul."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "How do you know about the effect magic has on the body? That kind of knowledge is a closely guarded secret among those who practice magic."

"It's complicated. Let's just say you're not the only one who needs my discretion," Ruby said. "Regina, before you fell asleep you kept trying to tell me something. Do you remember what it was?"

Regina's eyes fell to the floor. "I failed," she said quietly. "I couldn't contain the magic. I could only absorb it."

"You took on all of that magic?"

"It wasn't exactly intentional. Once I started I couldn't stop. It sort of overtook me."

"What will that do to you?" Ruby asked.

"It will take some time for me to burn off the excess magic. Until then, my powers will be a bit unpredictable. I'll likely continue to feel out of sorts," Regina sighed. "But that's the least of our concerns. Whatever came out of that well is loose in Storybrooke."

"And we have no idea what it is," Ruby said.

"No, we don't." Regina rubbed her temples, trying to ease her frustration as much as her headache. "You should go look in on the Charmings. Perhaps they can shed some light on the situation."

Ruby nodded, "I'll do that. You should get some rest. If you need anything–"

"I'll be fine, Ms. Lucas."

"Okay. I'll let you know what I find out." Ruby started for the door, pausing a moment as she remembered something. "And you might want to use some of that magic to repair your front door."

More than a hint of annoyance flared in Regina's chest and with it came renewed sparks of the magic she had absorbed. It went flickering across her skin like little flashes of electricity. Regina shook her hands out before curling them back into firm fists and took a deep breath to steady herself. The magic she had taken on was strange and powerful, it wouldn't do to let her emotions get the better of her.

* * *

"Shall I slow down or can you keep up?" Rachel called. "Ruby?"

She glanced back to see Ruby hunched over by a nearby tree. They hadn't been running very long, but Ruby seemed winded nonetheless. She straightened up as Rachel came to check on her.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said. "My head isn't in it this morning."

"You're still thinking about what happened at the well yesterday?"

"Yeah. I couldn't get it out of my mind, so I didn't really sleep last night. I just don't understand it. I could feel the magic so strongly yesterday and now it's like it was never here. Have you sensed anything?"

"Nothing. I felt unsettled while that smoke spread through the forest, but once it dissipated there was no trace of anything strange," Rachel said. "Your returned friends had nothing to add to the matter?"

Ruby shook her head, "They created the portal with the remains of an enchanted tree, but they didn't know anything about the smoke. Nothing seems to explain it. Even Regina is stumped."

"You're working with the Queen?"

"Here she's just Regina. And yes, I'm trying to. She's trying so hard to change, I figure it's the least I can do. But I seem to be the only one who can see it that way."

Rachel hummed to herself thoughtfully. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Can you teach me to use my claws and teeth? Today, I mean, not over the course of a week?" Ruby asked. "I'm not exactly powerless without them, but I thought I was in for a fight yesterday and not being able to control them drove me crazy."

Rachel flashed a wide smile. "Follow me," she said, running off at full speed.

Ruby gave chase as Rachel led her to a meadow a few miles out. Rachel stopped abruptly and Ruby watched as she became fixated on the ground. A faint but musky scent made its way to Ruby's nose and she noticed that Rachel seemed to be looking for the source. After a moment Rachel kneeled before a grassy mound. She moved the grass aside to reveal a burrow and reached inside quickly. A sudden squeal echoed from below and was followed by a sharp snap. Rachel pulled a limp rabbit from the burrow and Ruby couldn't help but feel a pang of hunger upon seeing the lifeless animal. It felt strange to be preying on woodland creatures when she could easily prepare a meal at Granny's, but the rabbit was certainly enticing.

Rachel drew her claws and dragged a finger across the shoulders of the rabbit. She pulled at edges of the cut, tearing the fur from each end of the rabbit without delay. She plucked out the offal and held the rest of the meat out to Ruby.

A grimace settled over Ruby's features before she could stop it. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're to eat it, of course."

"I am not eating that raw," Ruby grumbled. "Besides, how is this supposed to help me with my teeth and claws?"

"Honestly, Ruby. This is far from difficult. All you need to do is give in to your natural urges," Rachel said. She splayed the carcass out and let the smell waft towards Ruby. Ruby's eyes took on a steady yellow glow and Rachel smiled. "I can hear your stomach rumbling."

Ruby let out a low growl and her jaw began to ache. Her mouth twisted in discomfort at the sensation, and she clenched her teeth together. Rachel clucked her tongue as she noticed the muscles of Ruby's prominent jaw flex.

"Don't fight it," she said. "Slacken up your jaw and let your teeth come in."

Ruby did as Rachel instructed and soon she felt the prickling of her wolf teeth beginning to move into place. After a few moments the shift was complete. Ruby ran her tongue over the razor-like teeth that now filled her mouth and gave a beaming grin that was at once beautiful and fierce. She let her eyes flash again and the combined effect sent a pleasing shiver down Rachel's spine.

"Can we eat now?" Rachel asked, trying to distract herself.

"I'm still not eating that raw," Ruby said.

"Such a finicky wolf," Rachel teased as she walked off to find a place to prepare the game.

It took some doing, but after a time Ruby was able to get her wolf teeth to settle beneath her gums again. When she regained her composure she found Rachel assembling a pile of twigs and grasses a short distance away.

A golden glow enveloped Rachel's hand and as she passed it over her construction the materials began to flicker and smoke with the heat of a small flame. She speared a branch through the rabbit and set it up over the flame to roast. With another subtle motion her hands were suddenly cleansed of any mess the carcass had left behind.

Ruby was fascinated. She had never seen Rachel use her magic and the feeling it gave off was captivating. The energy drew her in and she settled closely beside Rachel. Ruby was so busy enjoying the feeling of Rachel's magic and warmth that she didn't hear her speaking. "What'd you say?" she asked.

"Are you ready to try your claws?" Rachel said again. When Ruby nodded eagerly Rachel began to demonstrate. "You just have to arch your hand backward and spread your fingers."

Rachel's claws slid effortlessly from her nail beds before slipping beneath her skin again. Ruby held out her own hand and slowly tried the motions herself. She could feel her claws moving under her skin, but they didn't rise to the surface. She tried again and the result was the same. After a few minutes she was flinging her fingers about wildly as an irritated growl slipped from her throat.

Rachel grabbed Ruby's hand and held it still. "Stop. You're trying too hard. You can't force them out," Rachel said. She took Ruby's hand in hers and met her gaze squarely. "This is a reflex, Ruby. Your body knows how to do this better than your mind does. Breathe deep and relax your hand."

Ruby sighed and let Rachel's touch melt away her annoyance. "Okay, now what?"

"Now tilt your hand and stretch your fingers out and as far back as they will go."

Ruby did exactly as Rachel instructed and to her surprise her claws sprang from beneath her skin instantly. She let out a squeal of excitement and repeated the action with her other hand. She flicked her claws in and out a few times to be sure she had it before letting them retract. "I can't believe it! I finally did it!" Ruby said.

As her excitement got the better of her Ruby threw her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly. Before she could think it through she lowered her head and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips. It only took a moment more for Ruby to come to her senses and jump to her feet. Her face burned with embarrassment as she looked down at Rachel. "Oh God!" Ruby said. "I–I should go."

Rachel stood and started to say something, but Ruby sped away before she had a chance to respond. Rachel let herself flop back to the ground with an annoyed huff. "I don't understand that woman," she mumbled to herself. She turned back to the fire and the rabbit roasting there as her mind troubled over Ruby's behavior.

* * *

As the day wore on Ruby found herself running about town more than usual. Granny had taken it upon herself to organize a potluck to celebrate Emma and Mary Margaret's homecoming and she wasted no time in sending Ruby out to run errands. Ruby tried to suggest that they hold off on the party, but Granny insisted there would never be a perfect time for celebrations. Ruby had cringed as Granny's words unwittingly echoed Rachel's sentiments.

After her embarrassing slip in the forest that morning, Ruby desperately wanted to talk with Mary Margaret, but a visit to her home revealed that she and David were working on a homecoming of their own. Before she returned to Granny's Ruby made a stop to check in on Regina. As far as she could tell Regina hadn't left home since her ordeal in the woods and it wasn't like her to stay cooped up so completely. Ruby waited at Regina's door for a few minutes, but after ringing the bell a third time she decided to move on. Before heading off she scrawled a note on a scrap of paper and tucked it beneath Regina's ornate doorknocker.

Back at the diner Ruby busied herself with more chores. She was quickly shooed from the kitchen after Granny declared her too distracted to be helpful, and she resigned herself to cleaning. She scrubbed every corner of the diner she could reach. As she took her frustration out on the greasy counter a familiar scent reached her. She turned to find Rachel standing in the hallway that joined the diner and the inn. Unsure of what to say Ruby could only stare silently, causing Rachel to shift hesitantly under her gaze.

"Am I intruding?" Rachel asked. "I could come back another time."

"No, it's fine," Ruby said, finally finding her words. She left her work and walked over to Rachel. "I'm just surprised to see you here."

Rachel smiled softly and glanced around the diner. "It is my first time beyond the woods. I expected there to be more patrons here. "

"Yeah, the diner is usually full this time of day, but we're preparing for a party tonight for Emma and Mary Margaret. I was going to invite you earlier. Actually, I was going to invite you to stay here with me and Granny earlier, but then I went and kissed you. I am so sorry about that."

"There's no need to apologize," Rachel said.

"There is," Ruby insisted. "I was excited and I got carried away, but I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"There's no need to apologize because you didn't make me uncomfortable," Rachel said.

"I didn't?" Ruby asked.

"No, you simply left before I could do this," Rachel slipped a hand around Ruby's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She leaned into the embrace before parting with a smile at the stunned look on Ruby's face.

"Okay then," Ruby said. "I–I, uh–"

"I guess I'd better go make up a room," Granny called.

Ruby looked back to see her grandmother standing behind her. She stepped out of Rachel's grasp and stood by her side. She subtly nudged her towards Granny, receiving a sharp glare in return. "Rachel, this is my Granny," she said.

Rachel stepped forward from where Ruby had pushed her and extended her hand to Granny. "Rachel Grey," she said. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Granny let out a laugh and patted Rachel on the shoulder firmly. "No need to be so formal, girl. Eugenia Lucas. But everybody just calls me Granny. Now come help Ruby and me set out the plates."

Granny returned to the kitchen without any more formalities leaving Rachel with a mildly puzzled look on her face. Ruby laughed softly. She had forgotten the kind of impression her grandmother could leave on newcomers. "In case you're wondering," Ruby said. "Yes, she is always that brusque."

* * *

Later that evening the diner was filled with guests. The dwarves were among the earliest to arrive. They were eager to be put to work, as always, and each of them lent a hand in finishing the last of the preparations. Much to Ruby's annoyance they were their usual nosy selves, peppering her with questions about who Rachel was and what brought her to Granny's. For the most part she ignored them. She kept an eye on Rachel, but to her surprise the usually reserved woman was being quite sociable.

Once the guests of honor arrived the party was off to a great start. Everyone milled around the diner, chatting comfortably and tasting each other's dishes. All seemed to be running smoothly until Regina walked in. She froze in the doorway as most of the guests turned to glare at her hostilely. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

Ruby watched as she ducked her head and placed the dish she'd brought onto the counter. Henry joined her after a moment and bright smile lit up Regina's face. Lately their relationship seemed to be more strained than usual, but Ruby was glad to see that Henry still believed in her. It certainly served as a nice distraction from being ostracized by the rest of the town.

After putting in enough face time with Mary Margaret and David, Ruby made her way to the back of the diner where Rachel had settled herself. She was leaning comfortably against the back wall, nursing a drink and watching the rest of the party from a distance.

"Are you feeling overwhelmed or just getting sick of us already?" Ruby asked.

Rachel smiled and entwined her free hand with Ruby's. "It is a bit strange to go from spending time with only you to dining with so many townspeople, but I'm fine," Rachel said. "Truth be told, Granny's mead is helping a great deal."

"How many of those have you had?"

"I've lost count. She's been plying me with food and drink all night," Rachel said. She laughed softly as Ruby investigated her half-empty glass. "There's no need to worry, Ruby. I can handle my liquor quite well. And spirits are one of the many substances wolves are resistant to."

"That explains a lot," Ruby muttered, taking a swig of her own drink.

"You never told me your friends were–had been, I suppose–Snow White and Prince Charming," Rachel said.

"Did you know them back in our realm?"

"I knew of them. And of Red Riding Hood."

"You've heard of me?" Ruby asked, blushing.

"The brave warrior and shapeshifter who fought by Snow White's side? Your reputation precedes you."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a warrior," Ruby said more to herself than to Rachel. Just then a curious thought came to her, "Who were you back in our land?"

"I was who I am now, Rachel Grey. Rachel of Grey Wind, Magister of the Elder Council, if you want to be formal about it."

"And I was Ruby Lucas, but nobody knew me by that name."

"Not all of us are so renowned, Ruby. I don't know if my story was twisted to make for a good children's tale, but I would be perfectly happy if it wasn't," Rachel said. She looked past Ruby towards the front of the diner. "I take it that's Regina."

Ruby followed Rachel's gaze to where Regina had ensconced herself in a booth. "That's her," she said.

"She's not how I imagined her to be," Rachel said.

"Less maniacal, more stoic?"

"Something of the sort."

"I should go say hello. I did invite her after all," Ruby said. She squeezed Rachel's hand for a moment before letting go. She headed to join Regina, grabbing a pot of coffee on her way. The gawking stares everyone cast in her direction were unavoidable.

For a moment Regina didn't seem to notice that she had company, but when Ruby refilled the cup she had been brooding into her head shot up. "Thank you," she said as Ruby slipped into the booth and sat across from her.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you made it, Regina."

"You seem to be the only one who feels that way," Regina muttered.

"You know what this town is like. I know it feels awful, but did you honestly expect anything more?"

"Actually, I expected a lot less," Regina said. "Why are you being so kind to me? As close as you are to Mary Margaret I thought you would hate me as much as she does."

"I can think for myself, Regina," Ruby said. "When we were in the Enchanted Forest it seemed like you'd never change. But here in Storybrooke you're not the same woman. From where I stand you seem to be trying really hard to be the best version of yourself, and I don't think it's just for Henry."

"And why do you care about how hard I'm trying?"

"You're not the only one trying to live down terrible things she did in the past."

Regina's impassable mask wavered a bit at Ruby's earnest answer. "Well, we are the only people in town who can garner an angry mob."

"Yeah. But my mob had pitchforks and torches. It was a proper mob," Ruby said. She was only able to keep a straight face for a moment before breaking into laughter. A rare smile graced Regina's face as she listened to Ruby. "Regina, Mary Margaret and the others will come around in time. And if they don't, screw them."

"You are full of surprises, Ruby," Regina said. She spared a quick glance at her watch and rose from her seat. "I appreciate the company, but I really should be going. Thank you for inviting me."

Ruby stood as Regina prepared to leave. The slight quiver that shook Regina's hands worried her a bit, but she pushed it aside. "It's no problem, Regina. I'll see you around."

With Regina headed home Ruby moved to return to Rachel's side. She quickly found that the back corner of the diner was conspicuously empty. Knowing just where she would find Rachel, Ruby headed out the back. As soon as she reached the patch of forest behind the diner Ruby could see Rachel sitting beneath a tree, bathed in cool moonlight. Her knees were folded against her chest and she leaned back against the sturdy tree trunk while she gazed at the moon.

"This time you're definitely sick of us," Ruby said. She crouched down and settled herself close to Rachel.

"It would seem so," Rachel said with a smile. "It became a bit much, so I went to retrieve my things from the cabin. Afterwards it seemed best to wait here for you."

"Are you sure you're ready to leave the woods?" Ruby asked. "I wouldn't want you stay here if it's going to make you uncomfortable."

"I'd rather not be isolated in the forest with an unknown magical element lurking about. And it would give me the opportunity to be closer to you," Rachel admitted.

"That would definitely be a plus," Ruby said. "Though we should probably look into finding you a place of your own, sooner rather than later. Can't have you retreating into the trees when too many people are around."

"I suppose my social skills could use some work. I haven't exactly had occasion to use them. Hopefully your friends won't think me rude."

"They'll think you're wonderful. I certainly do," Ruby said. She trailed a hand up Rachel's neck before arching over to kiss her. Rachel met Ruby's lips eagerly and deepened the kiss. Before Ruby knew it her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it and a wild feeling stirred in her chest.


End file.
